


Bones exposed || nickifer

by Luciferstempest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Jack being Jack, Lucifer Feels, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Presumed Dead, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/pseuds/Luciferstempest
Summary: After the events of 14.07, Lucifer comes back from the empty not entirely unscathed to find Nick in a motel room ready to give up on finding what he seeks more than anything.





	1. 01 || from darkness

Escaping from the belly of the beast is always a feat, when escaping through the belly of the beast was even more so and surviving it, that was unheard of.

One archangel however, having previously clawed himself from the very pit of hell had clawed himself back to the surface once again with the help of a fallen brother and still breathless he laid upon the ground, struggling to take back the very life that was stolen from him by that dagger but for what felt like forever, it wouldn't come until he wished it didn't. 

Blackness oozed from his lips, burning his very being as his body tried to rid himself of it, it was thick and it was suffocating him with the little still left in him. His body convulsed and he had no way to stop it as he accepted the fate, laying upon the now soiled ground as his body fought with the last few breaths he had left though his mind had given up on it, they had no power there and it had been foolish to think otherwise. 

It had been hours he laid gasping for breath as the black leaked out of every orfice, making him pray for an end as his once pink tinted wings flapped helplessly in protest, but no one came and he was losing the battle, that much was clear. He only saw black anround him, he could make out shapes but something was covering his sight and intuition. He was blinded, something he'd never felt before, even in the worst times he could always count on himself but now, here was just nothing. No movement, no sign, he was left in the dark and just as the flickering light from the street lamp, he was fading out.


	2. 02 | Broken reverie

It's a strange thing, having what you thought you craved most in the world in the palm of your hand but seemingly slim chance to achieve the goal. Its strange how what Nick thought he wanted took such an easy backseat the more he wasn't in control. Strange how the thing he never imagined could be taken from, was so easy torn from him leaving a physical ache within his chest as if the pain he felt thinking about him wasn't enough. 

Nick let out a breath as he stared at the bloodied hammer at the edge of the table as if it would give him the answer but he knew it already, it was something he didn't want to face and in a part deep within, it was something he wanted. 

He couldn't do this without Lucifer, he would surely die but perhaps that's where his road was headed all this time, can't say it wasn't something he hadn't done before but this time it was for real, there was no demon or archangel to pull him back, neither was there a reason to come back but one thing was for sure, he'd bring Abraxas with him. He would make sure of it. He couldn't save Lucifer but he could at least kill Sarah and Teddy's murderer. 

Nick blinked a few times as his vision hazed over a bit, nights of sleeplessness and the empty bottle of cheap whiskey that fell to the floor moments ago was catching up to him. The light was blinking slowly and it reminded him of the stars which reminded him of the Morningstar. His hands clenched over the armrests of the dining chair as he glared at the light, why did everything have to end here. Always, always with Lucifer. It was the pain of loss all over again but this time it seemed to be worse, he shared everything including his very soul with Lucifer and now he was empty beyond comprehension. He was lost and he couldn't even get near his killer much less find the strength to kill him. 

What a feat that could have been. Nick let out a dry laugh, Lucifer's temporary vessel taking out the brother who had tortured and killed him, a mere human against the most ruthless of archangels. He could only dream of how good that victory would taste on his tongue but he knew even then, it wouldn't be enough. Lucifer would still be gone. 

Nick swallowed hard as he closed his eyes, leaning back against the chair as he listened to the weather, the rain and thunder coming down upon the fragile earth. Powerful, ruthless, ultimate. 

•••

Nick felt like he had dosed off when he found himself suddenly awakened by a bang on the door, though in reality he was on the edge of sleep when the noise broke through. So close to getting the rest his body needed before it began breaking down from within. 

Nick frowned as he stared at the door for a moment, the haze lifting from his mind bit by bit when another hit came through, softer than the previous as it dragged down the wood and nick knew he wasn't dreaming. 

Nick stood on shaky legs as gravity did it's best to force him back down again. He took hold of the hammer and shuffled towards the door as best he could, though he had no plan to do anything to the person on the other side, he had grown accustomed to bringing he hammer with him wherever he went. A dangerous but inconspicuous choice of weapon as he now lives in a world where the supernatural roamed free and no more was he protected but hunted by those who knew Lucifer to be gone and those who were still interested dark.

He slowly opened the door, his mind not quite clear enough to comprehend what was on the other side but then again it was so bizzare than anyone who had seen it would do a double take. It was terrifying at first and this time he was sure he was hallucinating. 

"Nick?" He heard his name behind the cracking of the voice before the bang of a head hitting the dirty tiled floor before him.


	3. 03 | What you see before you

Nick blinked a few times as he stared out before him, he was hallucinating, he knew that much. There was no way he was staring at what looked to be a version of himself but a certain dark hue of grey covering his flesh and darker streaks at certain places. The eyes were dark but also shining brightly crimson and he was on he verge of breaking down. 

He knew those eyes like he knew the pit of his very soul, he had looked into that eyes in he mirror in Detroit where he had fought with the entity within for the first time, where he had told Lucifer he had only been using him and now he'd throw him away for Sam. It was on that day Lucifer had made a new promise to Nick, one he'd much rather keep but it was all too much at the moment but before he could do anything he heard the voice say his name. 

"Nick." The cracking of the voice repeated in his head as he fell and for a time Nick was unresponsive as he watched the body crumple to the ground. 

Nick looked beyond the door to see if anyone was around before dragging the body inside and closing the door, he slid down against the door and looked at the unconscious form with his hammer safely in his hand. 

He should perhaps check if it's still alive, his mind helpfully supplied but moments passed as he stared at the body, chest rising and falling slowly. He also didn't move when the body stirred, when it coughed and wheezed, he did however grimace as a thick black liquid fell from his lips to the ground. 

He had played out a version of this dream in his head a thousand times but it never went like this, he wanted to believe, he wanted to move but fear kept him immobilized. Dreams never went on for too long and the memory always was fleeting, he didn't want to disturb the image in fear of losing it, he wanted to remember the moments, the feeling even if it wasn't beautiful. He was hanging onto every shred of evidence Lucifer was a part of his life, the horrifying dreams were his most avid contributor. He needed to remember before he lost it all. 

"Nick." He heard it again, more firm as the eyes looked at him. 

Nick bit back the tears as he stared back, he could cry when he wakes. He needed to remember every detail unfiltered. This was probably going to be the last one he has before facing Abraxas anyway, why not make it a memory to last. 

"You never said you could leave like that." Nick whispered as a tear fell from his eyes. "You should've told me." 

Nick expected to suddenly wake up with a splitting headache on the kitchen floor of the motel room but when the eyes still looked at him, he frowned. Even his words didn't break the reverie but it's something that was on his mind and what else could he tell this apparition, that he missed him, that he's afraid of Abraxas would tell him. It was the only think that didn't hurt as much when he said it out loud. 

The red eyes turned upwards and it was obvious breathing was hard as he rolled onto his back, blinking back his own pain. Nick didn't seem very happy with his return, perhaps this was a mistake but the human was the easiest to find, his first thought and he had expected perhaps too much of him. He thought only of asking him to let him back in but it would seem he didn't want that right now, seemed like he was blaming him for his own death or perhaps for surviving. He couldn't be sure what exactly he was thinking, he wasn't sure of anything right now, not even if he was going to survive the night. 

When the withing hour struck Nick finally moved from his spot against the door and crawled closer to the body that had slipped in and out of consciousness in the last few minutes. Time had started to take effect on him and he wondered about the relevance and reality of a dream like this, he couldn't be sure but he was starting to believe it wasn't a dream at all. He was starting to think something really wrong was happening, perhaps one of Michael's monsters had ended up quite messed up, maybe Michael had found him and found out he was alive, wanting to know more about this world and what Lucifer knew. 

He wouldn't put anything past him, he wasn't the same Michael that was still held up in the cage. Even with the loss of most of his sanity he couldn't see Michael creating these monsters, even to best Lucifer.


End file.
